


Am Abgrund

by cricri



Series: Undercoververse [20]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Up, Male Slash, Melancholy, Prompt Fic, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV, Triple Drabble
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Im Sommer hatten sie hier Vögel gesehen, die ihre Nisthöhlen in die Steilküste gebaut hatten.</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/87987.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Am Abgrund

**Author's Note:**

> **(Sommer)Challenge:** Tabelle Orte: Klippenrand  
>  **Zeit:** ~ 40 Minuten  
>  **A/N:** geschrieben für 120_minuten

***

Thiel schniefte, während er die Beine über den Rand baumeln ließ und aufs graue Meer hinausschaute. Im Sommer hatten sie hier Vögel gesehen, die ihre Nisthöhlen in die Steilküste gebaut hatten. Vom Klippenrand aus konnte man sie beim An- und Abflug beobachten - von oben. Das war doch irgendwie beeindruckend gewesen, obwohl er sich ansonsten nicht sonderlich für Vögel interessierte. Boerne hatte ihm erzählt, daß das Uferschwalben waren, und was es sonst noch alles wissenswertes über die Tierchen gab. Ziemlich viel, wie sich herausstellte. Der Strand unter ihnen war voll gewesen mit Menschen, was die Vögel aber nicht im geringsten beeindruckt hatte.

Jetzt war alles still und leer.

"Du hast doch hoffentlich nicht vor, dich hier runter zu stürzen?"

Thiel schnaubte und sah zur anderen Seite. Boerne war der letzte, den er jetzt sehen wollte. Es waren immer dieselben Streitpunkte. Sie waren einfach zu unterschiedlich, und in manchen Dingen würden sie sich nie verstehen. Und daß Menschen sich änderten, darüber machte er sich schon lange keine Illusionen mehr. Er zog fröstelnd die Jacke enger um sich.

"Nur um das klarzustellen ... das sind kaum mehr als zwei Meter, du würdest dir höchstens den Knöchel verstauchen."

Er reagierte nicht, aber er rückte auch nicht zur Seite, als Boerne sich neben ihn setzte.

"Es ist recht kühl hier draußen." Boernes Stimme klang merkwürdig, aber er brauchte eine Weile, um dahinter zu kommen, was das war. "Und feucht."

Angst. Boerne redete und redete, und dahinter lauerte die Angst. Es war genau dieser Moment, in dem er wußte, daß er das nicht tun konnte. Egal wie oft und wie sehr sie sich stritten. Egal wie aussichtslos es war, daß einer von ihnen beiden sich ändern würde und sie weniger oft streiten würden.

"Frank?" Boerne war sehr leise geworden. Thiel blinzelte. "Komm wieder rein."

* Fin *


End file.
